


We All Will

by leomccoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Stephen Strange, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has PTSD, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leomccoy/pseuds/leomccoy
Summary: Post EndgameThe events of the snap affected everyone. Especially Peter Parker.When a triggering video at school sends Peter spiralling, he desperately needs help. Unfortunately, for the first time  ever he doesn't have Stark to save him.





	We All Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Endgame destroyed me.
> 
> As soon as I left the theatre, I couldn't get this situation out of my mind, so I pumped out this little oneshot.
> 
> Poor Peter, he's so tiny and needs to be protected. 
> 
> Wrote this pretty fast, so hopefully it's ok.
> 
> thx!! now everyone pls protect Peter forever.
> 
> ***

  
  


It had been four months since the defeat of Thanos.

  


Four months since Peter lost his biggest mentor.

  


Four months since Peter lost the closest thing he ever had to a father figure. 

  


Four months since Peter lost the person he trusted most.

  


The funeral was tough enough, but at least everyone was together. Aunt May had let Peter stay with Pepper and Morgan for a while as a way for everyone to cope. Everyone just kind of stayed together in that little cabin, seeking comfort in each other. Peter tried to fill the empty void he had by filling his face with countless cheeseburgers with the young Stark, watching countless movies by the warm fire. Morgan would always ask Peter to tell her stories about her father. Peter only said the good ones. That was all he could bear to say.

  


Pepper would always remind Peter to try and shield the Avengers past from Morgan until she got older. 

  


It made sense. No child should have to suffer through all that pain.

  


No child except Peter. 

  


After the first month, everyone was trying to move on with their lives. Peter had returned back to school, the rest of the Avengers had to decided to take a brief moment of respite before returning to their separate projects. Most of them went back to their own homes for time with their family and friends. The newly built Avengers compound felt as empty as ever. And Peter never really like to walk around there anymore. It brought back too many memories. Isolation was Peter’s new best friend.  

  


Peter caressed an empty pill bottle as he stood on the roof of his school. School was hard enough before he got bit by the spider, but trying to navigate school now was basically impossible. 

  


“Hey Karen,” Peter addressed his wrist communicator that contained his personal AI assistant. 

  


“Good Morning, Peter.” 

  


“Morning, Karen. Can you tell Dr. Banner that I need a refill on my prescription.”

  


“Certainly, Peter.” 

  


Peter was really opposed to taking medications, he felt weak for needing them. He constantly fought with the thoughts of the Avengers judging him for taking anti-anxiety medication. Besides, he used to always have Mr. Stark there for him to talk about anything. He made sure everything was okay. But now that he was gone Peter fell into the deepest hole he had ever been in. Bruce knew that the kid was struggling, he took it upon himself to help Peter as best he can. With countless therapy sessions, Bruce was able to council Peter into taking medications, reminding him that there was no shame at all in needing them. 

  


With a sigh, Peter tossed the bottle into this bag and zipped it up. The school bell was making its morning tones. Five minutes before first period.

  


Peter glance up quickly at the sky before he left the roof.

  


“I miss you dad.”

  


***

  


It was all going fine until fourth period history. The teacher had decided to present a news video of the effects of the snap, academically called the dusting of 2018, to the class which caught Peter completely off guard. Peter tried to drown out the chatter from students discussing their experiences over the past five years to the background noise of the video, but nothing could have helped Peter once the face of Ironman glowed onto the screen. 

  


“Mr. Tony Stark was our strongest protector.”

  


The world was starting to spin around Peter. He tried to focus on his shoes. 

  


“Ironman defeated Thanos in one final sacrifice.”

  


Peter could start to feel his heart thumping inside his chest. The memories were creeping into his mind quickly, a huge tidal wave of thoughts ready to drown him. He needed to get out fast.

  


“I can’t do this. I need to leave.” Peter whispered to himself as he started collected his stuff.

  


“We will never forget what Mr. Stark has done for the universe.”  

  


Peter stumbled out of the classroom as fast as he could. He could hear his teacher behind him yelling at him to come back inside. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t see straight.

  


With tears in his eyes, he reached for his pill bottle in his bag.

  


“Shit, I forgot its empty.” 

  


Peter stood against the lockers in the hallway and breathed heavily. All the events of the battle keep flooding back into him. It felt like ton of bricks had fell upon his chest, piled on top of the entire rubble of the former Avengers compound. His breaths were short and painful, each inhale making his brain even more fuzzy. 

  


His watch started beeping again. It was Karen. Programmed to speak up whenever Peter seemed to be distressed. 

  


“Peter. This is Karen. Are you alright?” the voice questioned to a now shuttering Peter. 

  


“Come on Karen, It’s quite obvious that I’m not alright.”  Peter’s breaths were getting even more uneven. 

  


“You’re heart rate is elevated and you oxygen levels are depleting. I am notifying Dr. Banner.” 

  


Peter starting walking towards the doors, he needed to get fresh air.

  


“No Karen! It’s fine. Please don’t call Dr. Banner.” 

  


As he burst through the school doors, the kid’s hands were shaking, he could feel the sweat burning his forehead. His breaths were getting harder and harder to control. It felt like he was running a never ending marathon. 

  


“Fuck, fuck, Mr. Stark help me.” cried out Peter.

  


But the one person who could truly help him, the one person who was able to calm him down wasn’t there. Stark had everything controlled precisely. From programming notifications straight to Stark’s personal phone, to saving pictures of baby animals to keep Peter’s mind occupied. But now he was gone. 

  


As he cried he fell to his knees, the sobs overwhelming him. He didn’t even care if anyone saw him anymore. He tried to concentrate his thoughts on gasping for air. But it was getting hard. Really hard.

  


Very slowly Peter saw a glowing ring of orange embers start to circle around his feet. The whole ring encompassed him within seconds. It took Peter a short moment to realize that he was suddenly sitting on the floor of the common room of the Avengers compound. 

  


Two sets of concerned eyeballs and a cloak all stared at Peter. Luckily the eyeballs both belonged to doctors. 

  


“Peter! Hey Peter. Look at me. You’re okay.” 

  


“I can’t breathe. Everything hurts. Help.” Peter sobbed.

  


Bruce put his hand on the kid’s shoulder as he checked the screen for Peter’s vitals. 

Strange took Peter’s bookbag from him and placed it on the couch. 

  


“Peter everything is alright okay? We need to get your vitals under control.” calmly spoke Stephen.

  


Peter gasped for air and tried his best to focus on Stephen’s voice. The cloak floated around them protectively, trying to figure out what was happening. Peter placed his hand on his chest as he felt the bile rose up in his throat.

  


“I was just... in class and they starting playing this, this video, and I saw Mr. Stark, and I… I  ran out my pills today and, and I think I’m going to puke.” 

  


Bruce got up and grabbed the nearest garbage can. He gently placed it in front of Peter and rubbed his back.

  


“Peter it’s fine, everything is okay. Breathe with me.”

  


Peter sat on the floor with the two men surrounding him, giving him enough space to show their urgent concern but also enough space to make sure he didn’t feel suffocated. The three of them sat quietly breathing together all while providing reassuring words to Peter. The kid did end up puking into the garbage but that was nothing abnormal for the two doctors. 

  


After about an hour of sitting together, Peter had calmed enough to get up and have some water. Strange had insisted that Peter at least try to get some water into him. The two could clearly see that Peter was dehydrated and exhausted. 

  


“I need to go home. Aunt May will be wonder-”

  


“Don’t worry Peter, we’ll call Aunt May and let her know you’re here. Just relax.” 

  


***

  


Peter opened his eyes to the view of Bruce’s office ceiling. The cloak of levitation stood guard and watched intently as Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and sighed with weariness.

  


“What even happened? I feel like crap… Oh hey, cloak.”

  


“Well,” Bruce’s voice replied as he took his nose out of his book. “ I was just finishing up writing your prescription here when Karen notified me that you were in some trouble. Strange was just here picking up some of his relics when Karen called. And he brought you here. Just in time too. 

  


Peter glanced over the room looking for the magician.

  


“Strange had to go meet up with Christine. He’ll be back soon. He’s won’t leave without his pet.” Bruce gestured towards the red blurb bouncing around Peter.  

  


Bruce tossed aside his book and reached into one of his desk drawers. He tossed Peter a granola bar. 

  


“Let’s get your blood sugar back up.”

  


Bruce kneeled beside the couch.

  


“You really scared us back there buddy.” 

  


“I know, I’m really sorry.” Peter fiddled with the granola bar. Tears filled his eyes. 

  


“Let’s talk about it Peter.” Bruce directed his full attention the kid. 

  


“It just feels like everyday is getting worse and worse. Before… whenever I felt an attack coming, Mr. Stark would always help me through it. He was just able to make it better before it got worse. And well... now that he’s gone, I don’t know what to do. I just… I just… I can’t do it anymore.” 

  


The cloak had begun to snuggle up at Peter’s ankles like a cat providing emotional support. Bruce could feel the hurt that was defeating the kid. Peter had become so broken. He was filled with so much despair. And he didn’t deserve it He didn’t deserve to be experiencing all this pain. Bruce could see the darkness in Peter’s once glittering eyes.

  


“Peter it was a bad day, we all have them. That doesn’t mean its a bad life. We just got to take it one day at a time. I know the bond you and Tony shared. I know I could never compare to him, but I will surely try my best.” Bruce nodded towards the cloak. “We all will.”   

  


Peter sniffled back his tears.“That’s so cliche.”

  


“Well, like I used to tell Tony, I’m not a therapist. It’s not even my training.” 

  


Peter stood up and gave Bruce a hug. He knew that it took a lot for Bruce to open up about his feelings. It was tough for any of the Avengers. But Peter knew that he was being watched out for. It wasn't going to be easy, but he knew he wasn't alone. 

  


“Thanks Bruce, you seem pretty trained in my eyes.”

  


“Shut up and eat, before I get green.” Banner warned. “And get your prescription refilled before its empty.”

  


Peter lay back on the couch. The cloak took perch beside him. It was the safest Peter has felt in months. The crackling sounds of the wrapper got the cloak’s attention.

  


“Don’t you feed that cloak anything.” Bruce glared at the cloak. 

  


“Yup, gotcha doc.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
